The Asylum
by Brittz303
Summary: Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward go to the Asylum in Biloxi, Mississippi to find out about Alice's past. What happens when they run into Sam and Dean who happen to be there on a hunt? Is it a coincidence or something more?
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"Alice, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

She looked uncertain, "I dunno, but I've got to." It was weird seeing the usually bouncy pixie looking so unenergetic. "I need to find out more about my past."

"Looks like we've got a road trip to pack for!" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

Alice had been unusually depressed these past couple of weeks, she felt like part of herself was missing.

That's why we are going to go to Biloxi, Mississippi. To find out more about Alice's past, when she was human.

We were all packed and had the car loaded up. We were taking Alice's Porsche; it would get us there faster.

Alice climbed into the passenger seat, Jasper sat in the drivers seat and Edward and I were in the back seat together.

Emmett and Rosalie had decided to stay behind; they were going to have some "alone time" while we were gone and Carlisle and Esme were on a hunting trip.

Jasper started up the car and it purred to life.

We drove out of their garage and down their driveway.

Once we were on the open road, Jasper started to speed up. We were now doing 200 miles an hour despite the fact that the speed limit was only 80mph.

It would be awkward if Charlie pulled us over, not that he could of course. Cop cars only go to 160.

I snuggled into Edward's chest and sighed, trying to relax. But I couldn't none of us knew what we would find out in Biloxi.

Edward pulled me closer and pressed a kiss to my forehead. He started stroking my hair to soothe me.

I felt some calming waves coming from Jasper; I smiled at him in gratitude. He nodded back.

I drifted to sleep in the silent car.

The next thing I knew, Edward was waking me up.

"Wake up, love. We're at a motel."

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"Just outside of Denver, Colorado, love. Now come on, we'll get you into a bed." He picked me up and carried me into the motel room despite my objections.

"Honestly Edward, you don't need to. I can walk, you know."

"I know, love. I just wanted to carry you." He gave me that crooked grin and I completely forgot what we were talking about.

"That's not fair! You dazzled me again." I said with a pout.

He just chuckled and ignored me.

He set me down on the bed and ran back downstairs to grab our bags.

After placing them by the foot of the bed, he climbed into bed next to me and I snuggled closer.

After breathing in his scent, I fell asleep again almost immediately.

I started dreaming.

_I was in a mental asylum, being chased by someone, or something._

_I started screaming but no one except my pursuer heard me._

_I took a left and started running down the dilapidated corridor, trying to find the exit._

_Everything was a mess; paper everywhere, furniture overturned, syringes and medical supplies littered the floor._

_He finally caught up with me. He grabbed me from behind and restrained me._

_I tried kicking and struggling as much as I could, but it was no use. He was too strong._

_His strong arms, held me tight against his hot body._

_Wait, what? Hot? Aren't vampires supposed to be cold? That explains why it took him so long to catch up with me._

_But if he isn't a vampire, what is he?_

_My heart started pounding in my chest. What if he was something worse than a vampire? What did he want? Why isn't Edward saving me?_

_I realised that my limbs had stopped trying to attack him._

_He slowly loosened his grip on me. I turned around to face him._

I woke up with a start, drenched in sweat.

I looked around but I couldn't find Edward.

I got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

I saw a note on the counter.

_Gone hunting, love. Be back in a few hours._

Great, I'm going to be alone for another few hours.

I looked around and saw Alice's keys on the coffee table.

_She won't mind if I go for a quick drive for some food._ I thought.

I went outside and climbed into the driver's side of the Porsche.

I turned the key and the engine purred to life.

I was used to driving my rust bucket of a truck and this was just such a smooth ride.

I peeled out of the motel car park and drove down the main road of the small town.

As I drove down the street I got some jealous glares and some shocked ones.

_I guess they don't see many nice cars here._

I pulled into the first diner I saw and parked in a space near the entrance.

I got out and saw practically everyone staring at me.

I wish they wouldn't, I really don't like attention.

I sat down in a booth and waited for the waitress to come over.

She was of average height, had brown eyes, and dull, frizzy brown hair. Overall, was just average.

"What can I get for you?" She asked, smiling.

"Um, can I get a burger, fries and a coke?" She wrote down my order and walked away.

I sat waiting for my food, staring into space, when someone spoke behind me.

"Sweet ride." I turned around and I saw a guy looking at me.

Man, he wasn't just a guy. He was an _incredibly _hot guy. I blushed.

"Uh, thanks. It's my friend's, I'm just borrowing it."

"That's gotta be some friend to let you borrow a Porsche." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, but she's got a lot of nice cars, so she doesn't mind." I thought about Alice, she wouldn't mind, but I'll get her wrath later when she gets home.

"Where's your car?" I asked him.

"It's the black Impala over there." He smiled proudly and pointed to an awesome Chevy Impala.

"Dude, that's _your_ car? Sweet." I was impressed. It was totally awesome. I'm not much of a car person, but I love old cars.

He just nodded proudly. "Mind if we sit with you?" He gestured to the spare seats in my booth.

"We?" I asked, there was no one with him.

"Oh, um yeah, me and my brother. He's in the bathroom."

"Uh, okay. Sure." I moved over to let him slide in.

"So, here I am sitting with you and I don't even know your name." He grinned cockily. He obviously thought he had me eating out of the palm of his hand.

_I wish I was._

This was not like me. I don't usually think about other guys, I mean, I'm with Edward, my greek god.

"Um, I'm Bella." I told him.

"Dean." I shook his hand, "So Bella, what's a beautiful girl like you doing here alone?" I blushed.

"My _boyfriend _and my friends are out, uh, hunting." Well, they _were _hunting. I emphasised the word boyfriend and he seemed to get the idea. Then a look of disbelief appeared on his face, as he understood what I said.

"_Hunting? _Is this the same friend that owns a Porsche?" He seemed to notice the double meaning in my voice when I said hunting.

_Maybe he knows that they aren't just hunting?_ No, that's impossible. He can't know.

"Um, yeah. They always go hunting together."

"Interesting." Was all he said, but he gave me a knowing smile. _Oh god, maybe he did know._

At that moment, another guy came and sat at the table with us. He was a lot taller than Dean, he had dark brown hair and he looked as muscular as Dean; muscular, but not too bulky like Emmett.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean greeted him.

"Uh hey. I'm Sam." He said to me, ignoring his brother.

"So what brings you guys to this little town?" I asked them.

"Uh, we're on a road trip down to Mississippi. We're going hunting." Dean informed me; I noticed that when he said hunting he said it like it had a double meaning, like when I said it.

"Really? That's where me and my friends are headed." I told them, "Whereabouts in Mississippi are you going?"

They glanced at each other briefly and Sam answered, "A small town outside of Gulfport, called Biloxi."

I stared at them in disbelief. "No way! That's where we're going!" This is unbelievable. This can't just be a coincidence. I've got to tell the others.

"Cool, maybe we'll see you there." Sam said. Dean was speechless, sitting there with his jaw dropped in shock.

"You're gonna catch flies with that thing." I teased him. He must've noticed how he looked because he snapped his mouth shut and gave me that cocky grin again.

"See? Fate wants us together." I had to laugh. I've told this guy that I have a boyfriend and he still won't give up.

"You just don't give up do you?"

"Nope." He 'popped' the p.

"You think you're irresistible don't you?" I asked him. He probably thinks he can get any girl he wants.

"I think I'm adorable." He gave me a cheeky grin.

My food arrived and we started chatting casually.

I finished up my food and they finished theirs.

"Well, its been nice meeting you, Sam and Dean. Maybe I'll see you later." I took out my wallet to pay for my food when Dean stopped me.

"My treat." He handed the waitress his credit card before I could stop him.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to." I told him.

He smiled, "But I wanted to."

I smiled in gratitude and turned to leave. "Bye Sam, bye Dean." I said over my shoulder and walked away.

I felt the cool air as soon as I stepped out of the restaurant into the car park. I shivered.

I climbed into the Porsche and sped back to the motel.

I went inside and found Alice, Jasper and Edward waiting for me.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

**Constructive criticism please? I'm in need of it. I would like to know if people wish for me to continue. Hopefully I will be able to find time. I've had this idea for a while now and wanted to see what people thought. This idea came to me when I was reading another story and they went to Biloxi to find out about Alice's past. But in that story, it was only one chapter and an insignificant part of the story.**

**Review please. I would like to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Edward yelled angrily.

"I went to the diner to get some food." I replied nervously. Edward rarely gets this angry. His expression softened.

"I'm sorry, love. I was just worried. We came back and you were missing."

"It's okay, Edward. I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I should've left a note."

He pulled me into an embrace. "I was just so worried about you. Don't scare me like that again."

"Okay. I'm sorry." I said softly.

"Um, we need to talk. I met some people in the diner. Let's sit down and I'll tell you about them."

We all sat on the couches. Alice and Jasper on one, and Edward and Ion the other.

"I was in the diner and this guy came up behind me and said 'sweet car' and we started talking. He asked why I was alone and I told him that you guys were out 'hunting'. I don't know how, but he knew that I didn't mean the normal kind of hunting.

"And then later on he said that he and his brother we going 'hunting' in Biloxi. Don't you think that it's a little strange that they are going to the same place we are, and the 'hunting' thing?"

We sat in silence while they thought over the information I shared with them.

Jasper finally broke the silence, "Yes, its definitely odd, but we don't know if there's more to it. I suggest we keep an eye on them. Just follow them to Biloxi and see what they do. Then we can find out about Alice's past."

We all agreed and decided to leave in the early morning.

I went into the bathroom and changed into my pyjamas. I brushed my teeth and hair and climbed into bed.

Edward climbed into the bed next to me and I lay in his arms.

He stroked my hair and I fell asleep.

I started to have the nightmare again.

_I was running through all the corridors trying to escape, but I couldn't find the exit._

_There was no way out._

_I just kept running and screaming, until he caught up with me._

_He grabbed me, held me tight against his chest despite my violent thrashing._

_I stopped kicking and screaming and he loosened his grip on me._

_I turned around to look at his face._

That's when I woke up. Drenched in sweat, yet again, and screaming.

I looked around the room and saw Alice and Jasper standing worriedly at the foot of the bed and Edward was sitting on the bed next to me.

He took my face in his hands and held me close to him, stroking my hair.

"It's okay, love. It was just a dream." Edward tried to soothe me.

I took a few deep breaths and I noticed tears running down my face.

After finally calming down, I went into the bathroom and washed my face.

I decided to get ready to leave, so I took a shower and got dressed.

When I came out they were all ready to go. I walked over to the kitchen counter where my breakfast was waiting for me; I sat down and ate it quickly.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." I told them.

They brought the bags outside and loaded up the Porsche.

We all climbed into the same seats as yesterday. The car started and we were speeding away.

Alice turned in her seat and handed me a portable DVD player.

"I knew you were going to be bored." She explained.

I took the player gratefully and put the earphones in my ears, even though all the vampires in the car could hear it.

I turned it on and watched Bring It On: All or Nothing. **(A/N I love that movie)**

The time passed quickly as I watched the movies Alice kept handing back to me.

Before I knew it, Edward was nudging me, "We're here, love. We're in Biloxi."

I turned off the DVD player and left it on the backseat as I climbed out of the car.

I had a look around. We were outside a motel, just on the outskirts of Biloxi.

Alice ran to check us in and she came back with two sets of room keys, one for each couple.

Edward and Jasper carried the bags in to the motel. I felt bad for Jasper, having to carry _all _of Alice's bags.

After putting the bags in their room, Alice and Jasper sat in the living area in our room.

"What's the plan of attack?" I asked.

"I'm going to tail those guys you met and Alice and Jasper are going to find a computer and see what they can find out about them." Edward answered.

"And me?" Edward looked as if he was hoping I would forget.

"You are going to stay here."

"WHAT? There is no way I'm staying here and not helping!"

"Love, its for the best. I want you to be safe."

"What if I don't want to be safe? I want to help!" He sighed and held his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, you can go with Alice and Jasper. I don't want those guys to recognise you."

I got up and hugged him. "Thank you."

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

**A/N okay, so not much of a cliffy, but still. I'm sorry it's a tad short, I would've liked to have written more, but oh wellz. Anywayz, mwahs!**

**xoxo Brittney**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who reviewed, put my story on alert or who favourited my story. Thanks guys it means a lot. I am so sorry that it took me this long to update.**

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

**Sam POV – Two days earlier**

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" I heard Dean yell from the drivers seat next to me.

"Meh! Let me sleep!" I groaned, but Dean had other plans.

"Oh I don't think so, Sammy!" He slammed his foot down on the brakes, jerking me forward.

"What the hell, Dean! You could've just tipped water on me. Now I'm gonna get a bruise on my chest form the seatbelt!"

He just smirked and replied, "If I did that, the seats in my baby would've gotten wet. We don't want that, now do we?"

"Cute, Dean, very cute. So what's up? Do we got a job?" I asked him, wanting to know why I'd been woken up.

He glanced at me before returning his eyes to the road, "Yeah, Bobby just called. Said something about a haunting in Mississippi. I told him we're gonna head down and check it out."

"How far away are we? I wanna stop and get some food, I'm starving." I told him, my stomach grumbling to prove my point.

"Quit your bitching, we'll stop for food. We're still only in Colorado. We'll probably be there around tomorrow afternoon. Then we'll get a room and do some research. Then, once its night, we'll go take a look at the place." Dean's organisational skills impressed me. He's never usually this prepared.

"What's up, Dean? You never plan that far ahead. And where's the haunting at?" I questioned him suspiciously.

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared every once in a while, Sammy. And the haunting is in an abandoned mental asylum in the small town of Biloxi, just outside of Gulfport. Bobby thinks it might be one of the patients that was there."

Hmm, that might be it. "Okay, well when I get a chance, I'll research and violent deaths and see who it might be."

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"Alright! About time, I need some food!" I told Dean as we pulled into a small diner.

"Quit your whining, Sammy! You can go a few hours without food." Dean quipped back.

My jaw dropped, "Dean, I can't believe you, of all people, would tell me to stop complaining about food. You practically never stop eating!"

We climbed out of the car and walked into the diner. It had a small town feel to it, like very few people from out of town came here.

We sat in a booth and looked over the menus on the table. The waitress came to our table and took our orders. I ordered a burger with a side of fries and a beer. Dean, being Dean, ordered double of everything that I ordered.

I excused myself to the bathroom and when I came back, I found Dean seated at another booth talking to a pretty brunette.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

**DPOV**

Sam and I entered the diner and sat down. After we ordered, Sam excused himself to the bathroom.

I was looking out the window when I saw a yellow Porsche pull up outside the diner.

_What the hell? As if anyone in this tiny town owns a Porsche._

I saw a thin brunette get out of the car and come inside. She sat in the booth next to ours.

"Sweet ride," I complimented her. She turned around to face me.

_Whoa, she's hot._

She blushed, "Uh, thanks. Its my friend's, I'm just borrowing it."

"That's gotta be some friend to lend you a Porsche." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, but she's got a lot of nice cars, so she doesn't mind." She informed me, "Where's your car?" She continued.

"It's the black Impala over there." I smiled proudly and pointed my baby.

"Dude, that's _your_ car? Sweet." She was clearly impressed. I couldn't believe it, a hot chick, who appreciated a good American muscle car.

"Mind if we sit with you?" I gestured to the spare seats in her booth.

"We?" She questioned. I remembered that Sammy was in the bathroom, so I was alone.

"Oh, um yeah, me and my brother. He's in the bathroom." I told her.

"Uh, okay. Sure." She moved over to let me slide in.

"So, here I am sitting with you and I don't even know your name." I grinned cockily.

She hesitated for a second, "Um, I'm Bella."

"Dean." I shook her hand, "So Bella, what's a beautiful girl like you doing here alone?" she blushed.

"My _boyfriend _and my friends are out, uh, hunting." She emphasised the word 'boyfriend'.

_Oh well. That's a shame. But she seriously just say they were hunting?_

Judging from her appearance they weren't the hunting type. And also, I detected that she had a double meaning when she said that.

"_Hunting? _Is this the same friend that owns a Porsche?" She looked slightly panicked. I could tell she was thinking of a lie.

"Um, yeah. They always go hunting together." She told me nervously, as if hoping I wouldn't notice she wasn't telling the truth. She really was a terrible liar.

"Interesting." I gave her a knowing smile. She looked like a deer in the headlights.

At that moment, Sam chose to return from the bathroom. He came over to the booth that we were sitting at.

"Hey Sammy!" I greeted him.

"Uh hey. I'm Sam." He introduced himself to her, ignoring me.

"So what brings you guys to this little town?" She asked us.

"Uh, we're on a road trip down to Mississippi. We're going hunting." I informed her; I also implied the ambiguity I meant by the word 'hunting'. She noticed.

"Really? That's where me and my friends are headed. Whereabouts in Mississippi are you going?"

I glanced over at Sam briefly and he answered, "A small town outside of Gulfport, called Biloxi."

She stared at him in disbelief. "No way! That's where we're going!"

This was getting a bit too freaky for me.

Sam saw that I wasn't going to say anything so he broke the silence, "Cool, maybe we'll see you there."

I was honestly speechless; I sat with my jaw dropped in shock.

"You're gonna catch flies with that thing." She teased me. I realised how dumb I must've looked. Dean Winchester doesn't look dumb. I composed myself and gave her a cocky grin.

"See? Fate wants us together." She laughed.

"You just don't give up do you?"

"Nope." I 'popped' the p.

"You think you're irresistible don't you?" She asked.

"I think I'm adorable." I gave her a cheeky grin.

Our food arrived and we started chatting casually.

We finished up our food and Bella finished hers.

"Well, its been nice meeting you, Sam and Dean. Maybe I'll see you later." She took out her wallet to pay for her food when I stopped her.

"My treat." I handed the waitress my credit card before she could stop me. I wouldn't have to pay for it anyway; we ran credit card scams.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to." She told me.

I smiled, "But I wanted to."

She smiled in gratitude and turned to leave. "Bye Sam, bye Dean." She said over her shoulder and walked away.

When she was out of earshot I turned to Sam and said, "That, Sam, is one fine girl."

"Yeah whatever, dude. You sure you're thinking with your upstairs brain?"

"Shut up, man. I was just sayin'. She's hot and she has good taste in cars."

Sam raised an eyebrow questioningly and I gestured to her climbing into the Porsche.

The look on Sam's face was priceless.

"No way man! She driving around a Porsche? Aww that's sick." I just laughed at his reaction.

Then my expression turned serious.

"Hey, Sam? Do you think it's a coincidence that she's going to the same small town as us? I mean, what are the odds?"

He nodded his head in agreement, "I know, man. Its weird, I don't know what to make of it but she seemed innocent enough. Maybe it's her boyfriend and those friends of hers? Maybe they're up to something?"

"I dunno, man. We'll just have to be on extra alert while we're there, watch our backs."

Sam finished off his coffee and I sculled the rest of my beer.

"Come on, bro. Better get going now, we wanna try and make it there by tonight."

We got in the Impala and drove off. I spent the whole time going over our meeting with Bella.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

**So, next chapter do you want a Twilight POV or a Supernatural POV? Please tell me in your reviews. Also, if you read my other story, New Girl At Hogwarts, please check out my profile. There is a poll there that is absolutely crucial for the story.**

**Xoxo Brittney : P**


End file.
